The next
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Some of the senshi , including the three lights and Mamoru have decided to go camping but suddenly in the middle of a death zone both cars crash.Full of pointless humor and h0rror !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Well as ussual i'm starting a new story since my other one is done...Thisone is actually a real challenge to me since i'm not used to writing stories which include almost all senshi. Ofcourse this will involve a lot of pointless humor and horr0r_

**THE NEXT **

**by**

**Amnesia nymph ,**

* * *

'' Do you all have everything packed ?'' Mamoru asked as he threw the last backpack in the trunk of the black jeep.Everyone nodded except for Seiya who pretended not to hear the black haired man. 

'' I still don't think we should go camping.'' Minako complained earning a cold glare from Hotaru who really liked the idea of everybody getting together for a campingtrip.'' I mean , i'm far too beautiful to sleep on the ground.'' She continued.

Haruka just turned back to Michiru and Setsuna who were talking about how they were going to spend the weekend without having to live with Haruka's complains.'' Are you two sure you don't want to come along ?'' The blonde asked the two woman who nodded fastly.

'' It's not like i hate being around you honey but now i can talk about fashion and go shopping with Setsuna without you always complaining we take too long in the dressing room or about all the stuff we are talking about , go one have fun.'' Michiru said with a wide grin on her face.

'' Great.'' Haruka muttered , this would also mean no sex for a two whole days.''But don't come around and kill me when i end up in bed with Minako or Rei.'' Setsuna shook her head as she looked at Michiru.

'' Michiru is not worried about that , she knows you have no feelings towards Minako or Rei since Seiya is coming with you to keep you busy.'' The tomboy blushed at the words from the green haired woman.She couldn't believe she had actaully said it.

When Setsuna finally figured out what Haruka thought she meant she burst into laughing.'' I meant you two will probably be fighting the whole time. Heck you really though i was talking about that ?''

'' Are you ready to go too Haruka ?'' Mamoru's voice came from behind them.The blonde nodded as she pulled Michiru close and kissed her wife.

'' I love you , don't miss me too much okay ?''

'' I love you too and don't worry i'll live.'' Michiru said after they parted.

After a few minutes of saying goodbye to those who weren't coming along everybody sat in the car. Haruka took her own car which she was now sharing together with Rei , Makoto , Minakoand much to her dismay Seiya. It seemed the sex changing creep rather was in the same car as the blonde than he was in the car together with Usagi and Mamoru.

Minako simply stood next to Setsuna and Michiru as she waved at the senshi who were ready to drive away.'' Bye !'' She yelled causing everyone to sweatdrop.

''You're coming too !'' Makoto hissed as she stepped out of the yellow car to chase the blonde goddess of love who tried hard to escape fromt he brunette who had catched up with her in no time and pulled her back to the car.'' Don't be so afraid , you don't have to sleep on the ground.''

'' Really ?'' The smaller blonde asked cheerfully.

'' Yes , you have to sleep on a blanket that lays on the ground.'' Makoto said smirking as she threw Minako into the car. Before the blonde could escape again Makoto had stepped into the car herself making it impossible for her to escape.

'' But i'm too beautiful and to fragile to sleep on the ground !'' Minako yelled causing everyone to sweatdrop again.

* * *

_( Two hours later )_

'' Mamoru , can i use your cellphone to call Minako ?'' Usagi asked her fiance who was focused on the road.

'' Why ?'' It sounded dull , she wanted to call Minako what further reason was there needed ?

'' Because i need to tell her what i've been doing the whole time , i pormised to call her every hour and i forgot to call her one hour ago because i was trying to steal cookies from Taiki's pocket. I didn't succeed though.''

Mamoru rolled his eyes.'' Yes but why tell her , i mean you're sitting in a car , what can possibly happen that she needs to know ?''

'' Well Taiki hit me , Hotaru is asleep , chibi-usa is asleep too and Yaten is being an asshole because he won't let me sit in front next to you.''

Mamoru took a deep breath before handing Usagi his cellphone which she gladly accepted.'' Wait...Taiki hit you !'' He screamed as he pushed the break causing the car to stop on the middle of the road.They were lucky that Haruka wasn't driving behind them or else they could've risked crashing.

Taiki who had fallen asleep woke up at hearing his name and looked at an angry Mamoru with questioing eyes.''What ? What did i do this time ?''

'' You hit Usako ?'' Mamoru said.It sounded like a question even though he didn't intend on making it sound like that.

'' I did not hit Usako..i mean Usagi.'' Taiki replied calmly.He still couldn't believe he had agreed on taking this trip with them. Ami wasn't coming with them since she didn't want to and everyone let her just stay home and when he said he didn't want to come he got kicked and before he even knew it he sat in the car with a lying blonde , his annoying brother , two childeren who couldn't stop singing stupid songs unless they were asleep and ofcourse Mamoru , he hadn't found a reason to be annoyed with him yet but he was sure that at the end of this weekend he would.

'' Yes you did !'' Usagi sobbed as she pointed at him with an accussing finger.'' You hit me when i tried to steal your cookies and they weren't even worth it since i hate banana flavoured stuff !''

Taiki hung his head down embarressed by the fact Usagi was fucking stupid.'' I didn't hit you i pushed your hand away , you small odango haired idiot , i don't understand what my brother sees in you.'' He meant ofcourse , Seiya.

Mamoru now gazed back at Yaten who sat next to him smiling like a big idiot.'' You like my Usako too !''

'' No ofcourse not , i don't even like blondes.'' Yaten denied earning two weird glares from both Usagi and Taiki who both whispered Minako's name under their breath. The silver haired man blushed as he looked out of the window.'' Shut up.''

* * *

_Let me kn0w !_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : hkgjusngjsdngjsdgnjd ( And still you all know what should stand there ! ) oh and I forgot to mention the characters will be out of character big time ( nervous smile )

_As always thanks for reviewing , i hope you enjoy this new chapter !_

* * *

Chapter 2 : **Car trouble ? **

_( still on the road )_

Usagi looked out of the car window wondering what the others were doing. It had been two hours since they had left for the camping and still no sign of it. She knew that if she would ask Mamoru if they were there yet for another time he would stop the car and throw her out , so she had decided not to ask anymore.

Come to think of it , it was already getting dark outside. They didn't have to set up the tents in the middle of the night right ? She may be a sailor senshi but the fear of getting attacked in the middle of the night had never dissapeared.'' Are we there yet ?'' Chibi-Usa suddenly asked. It seemed the small pink haired girl had woken up much to Taiki's dismay. This would mean Hotaru would wake up soon too and that was the beginning of more stupid songs.

Yaten just gave up hoping for silence and started banging his head against the dashboard. Mamoru took a loud and deep breath but stayed focussed on the road.'' No we aren't there yet , we are there when I stop the damn car and i'll tell you we are there !'' He yelled paranoid scaring the hell out of Chibi-Usa who didn't know what she had done wrong but from the corner of her eye she could see Usagi smirk.

'' What's up ?'' Hotaru asked as she yawned. Taiki could feel his heart break into a million pieces. Oh yeah why not , this was the beginning of a horrible ride towards the camping.'' I know something we could do !'' Hotaru added.

Chibi-Usa nodded and both started singing. Yaten now stopped banging his head against the dashborad and smiled.'' I love that song !'' He yelled as he started singing along with the small girls.

'' Ofcourse you love that song.'' Taiki stated while sweatdropping.'' It's our song.'' Usagi just smiled to herself. She too loved this song called _Search for your love. _With that she gazed back outside to look at the trees that they passed by. A ride through nature wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

_( Inside Haruka's car )_

Minako on the other hand wasn't really having the time of her life. Seiya had fallen asleep on her shoulder , as well as Makoto. Only she Rei and Haruka were still wide awake. Not because they weren't tired but because the snoring of Seiya simply didn't stop. The blonde tomboy was trying hard to fight the urge to open the car door and just drop him. Maybe some other freaky travestites would find him and bring him home , and maybe if she was really lucky a car would just drive over him without ever noticing. Nah , no such luck , those things only happened in the anime shows she sometimes watched together with Hotaru.

'' Haruka can't we just put an apple in his mouth like they do with pigs sometimes..atleast I saw one movie last time and...'' She was caught of by the raven haired girl who muttered something that sounded like _we don't care what movie you've seen._ And just when Minako wanted to say something else the car suddenly made some sounds even she knew weren't the right ones.

'' Ah , Haruka.'' Rei said with a hint of fear in her voice.'' Tell me and don't lie. A car isn't suppossed to make those sounds right ?'' The blonde turned her head to look at the people in the back seat of the car. Seiya and Makoto had also woken up now.

'' I think we ran over something sharp...it doesn't matter , i'm sure Mamoru has an spare tire for us.'' With that said she slowly pulled over and stopped the car in the middle of a field. She hadn't realised it earlier but now she took a good look around she saw the road was no longer in sight. When had the driven off it in the first place ?

Minako ofcourse started panicing right away.'' Oh my god , you ran over a duck and now its ghost is out for revenge ! We'll have to transform and...''

She was cut off by Makoto.'' A duck who's taking revenge ? Come on Minako we fought against a lot of idiotic monsters and people but even a killing duck is a little too...well...it's just a stupid thought of yours..Oh i can't believe...I'm shutting up now.'' She said when she saw the annoyed looks on the other their faces.

Haruka just ignored the voice inside of her head which was telling her something was wrong but when she got out of the car she wished she had listened to it. In front of her stood mamoru with a shocked look on his face. But his next words were enough for all of them to realise there was something wrong.

'' My car broke down.'' He said as Minako and Seiya got out of the car and screamed in unison that they all were going to die.

* * *

_Not the best chapter but I just wanted to write it down like this since in the next chapter the story will really begin...Please let me know !_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : _I don't the characters !_

_Thanks for reviewing. Also i want to say this isn't What I originaly planned but this will have to do..This chapter is Co-written together with Chibi Amnesia.._

* * *

Chapter 3 : **Madness**

'' My car broke down.'' Mamoru said as Minako and Seiya got out of the car and screamed in unison they were all going to die. Haruka just rolled her eyes ignoring the two screaming idiots behind her.

'' Mine too..'' She said knowing this couldn't be just a plain accident. But what else could it be ? If it would be a youma then it would've attacked alreadyor Maybe she was just overreacting.'' Have you got a spare tire left ?'' Mamoru just nodded as he started walking back towards his car.

'' I told you and i'll tell you once...WE ARE GOING TO DIE !'' Seiya yelled as he fell to his knees kissing the grass beneath him.

'' Why in the name of everything that is holy are you kissing the grass ?'' Chibi-Usa asked. She still didn't know what was happening after all , no one really did know anything about the situation they were in.

'' I'm kissing the grass because I believe it will grow and will become so large we can eat it after we ate all our food while freezing to death here.'' He replied as he continued kissing the grass. Was he really this stupid ?

Finally Mamoru returned but the look on his face didn't tell anything good.'' I swore I had an extra tire in the back of my car...but..It seems I was wrong.'' He said embarresed. Why did this always happen to them , it seemed whenever he and the sailor senshi were about to have a little fun something went wrong and again he had proven his point.

'' Oh you had an extra tire !'' Minako started.'' But I threw it out since it was a covered with dirt and you know...'' Before she could continue Mamoru had already cut her off by jumping on top of the goddess of love and started strangling her. The others just watched it happen not really wanting to break them up.

'' Why do we need a tire ?'' Chibi-Usa now cutted in earning a glare from Seiya who continued kissing the grass once more.

'' It seems we are stuck here for a while.'' Makoto sighed as she pulled Mamoru off Minako who was unconscious.'' Maybe Rei could transform and light a fire , maybe someone will see the signal.''

'' Oh ...'' The pink haired girl sobbed not knowing what else to do. In fact she didn't even know what was happening but something told her crying would be appropriate. By the time someone finally found a way to shut her up she had already started kissing the grass too.

'' I know something that will cheer you all up.'' Hotaru said with a huge grin on her face.

'' If you are going to sing again..'' Taiki started.'' I swear I'm going to kill you and unlike Mamoru I will succeed.''

Haruka now turned around to face the brown haired singer with an evil look on her face.'' And I swear that if you touch her i will kill you , now go be annoying somewhere else or go start kissing the grass like those two other creeps.''

'' Hey !'' Mamoru yelled.'' About calling Seiya a creep , I can understand but never , ever call my daughter a creep again.'' Haruka just rolled her eyes. What was he trying to prove ?

'' Yeah !'' Usagi butted in.'' Chibi-Usa can't help it , she's Mamoru-baka's daughter after all !'' Everybody sweatdropped at the stupid action from the blonde princess.

Taiki simply turned away heading for the car again. There was no way he was going to stand there and just take that crap , plus Seiya's actions were really embarrasing. He had to be adopted or something , or maybe this was just a bad dream. Seiya had gone mad ever since Galaxia had been defeated and Usagi was reunited with Mamoru.

'' Okay everybody , calm down..'' Rei calmy said though she knew things weren't going as planned. She just knew it , there was an aura around this place that was and felt disturbing , almost like some kind of place for the living death to meet the living.

'' I agree with Rei , we need to stay calm and ...who has their cellphone with them ?'' Makoto asked earning nods from the others as Haruka handed the brunette her cellphone. But soon they found out it somehow didn't work.'' Maybe the battery is...'' But she was interrupted by Haruka who shook her head.

'' It can't be I never really use the damn thing...'' Makoto just nodded at what the blonde said. After all she knew Haruka wasn't the type to hang on the phone for any reason.

'' My cellphone is death too.'' Usagi said with tears filling up in her blue eyes. She was scared and she wasn't planning on going to hide it either.''Maybe Seiya is right and maybe we are really going to die.'' She added after that.

'' Seiya is never right and we aren't going to die.'' Rei said with a annoyed tone in her voice. If everybody was going to keep stressing over this there was no way they would ever leave this place.

Chibi-Usa and Seiya both stopped with what they were doing to look at the raven haired girl with fearful eyes.'' Ssst the grass can hear you and if it hears you..oh you don't wanna know what will happen next.'' The yelled in unison as they started to apologize to the grass. Everybody couldn't believe what they were seeing , Seiya and Chibi-Usa had officially lost their minds. What happened to the serious Seiya who once tried to hard to win over Usagi's heart , what happened to the pink haired girl who fought for love and justice next to her mothers side knowing how serious things had to be taken , especially in these kinds of situations.

'' Okay can we try or atleast pretend we are normal people and stop acting like idiots ?'' Mamoru asked annoyed with his fiance and daughter.

'' You're the one to speak you just strangled our goddess of love.'' Haruka muttered as for the tenth time this day she recieved a cold glare from the black haired man , also known as _cape boy _and _Rose throwing idiot._

then they heard something come from behind the bushes as everyone jumped up preparing themselfs to attack whoever was in there. They never got the chance to see who it was however because before they could , A knife flew into their direction. Fastly everyone ducked away looking at the knife which now sticked into a tree.

'' What the hell was that ?'' Mamoru asked as he looked around to see if no one was hurt. Secretly her ofcourse hoped Seiya would be hit but no such chance. No one was hurt as far as he could see.

'' Someone is in there!'' Seiya yelped and jumped up to run towards the bushes but Rei stopped him by grabbing his ankle causing him to fall to the ground once more.

''Don't , it's too dangerous without our powers.'' She hissed.

'' Rei is right...'' Haruka said while trying hard to fight off Minako who was trying her best to hide underneath the blonde tomboy.''We'll have to stay awake until the light comes up and then Mamoru and I can try to fix our cars and...Minako what the hell are you doing?''

''I'm trying yo stay save.'' The smaller blonde cried while looking at Haruka with tears in her blue eyes.

'' Try staying save with Mamoru..'' Haruka muttered in reply.

'' Anyway...'' Makoto went on for the tomboy.''I think Haruka is right. It's best for us to stay awake and alert. In the morning we are save because in that case we could see whoever threw the knife. he won't strike until the next dawn...Atleast I hope so.'' The others all nodded trying to get a better view of who had attacked them but neither one of them was able to see anything.

**To be continued..

* * *

**

_Once again , let me know what you think. Ah and can you tell I don't like Seiya and Minako ? Well anyway in the next chapter Makoto will be proved wrong as the person attacks them again. Only this time they aren't so lucky when one of them gets injured._


End file.
